


sweet or savory

by Swanofstorie



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Mutual Pining, Picnics, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:02:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26356150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swanofstorie/pseuds/Swanofstorie
Summary: Fitzroy invites Rainer to a picnic.
Relationships: Sir Fitzroy Maplecourt/Rainer
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	sweet or savory

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is from the same prompt list as the last fanfic! I will link it again! The prompt is number 23, "A kiss that tastes of the food/dessert"
> 
> https://kashimalin-fanfiction.tumblr.com/post/178524845380/50-types-of-kisses-writing-prompts

Rainer and Fitzroy had something, they hadn't yet had a full conversation about their relationship but there were lingering touches of hands, long unbroken eye contact and the air of warmness between them which were silently acknowledged.   
So when Rainer opened her notebook of communication and saw Fitzroy's message, asking her to a picnic, she was ecstatic while also nervous. She knew in her bones that this date would change the dynamic that they had created but she also hoped for so much. 

She made her way through the halls and out to the open grounds, there were picnic tables to the right which is where she spotted Fitzroy. His back was to her as he smoothed out a red and white checkered tablecloth and as she approached she over heard him speaking.  
"Oh Snippers, what if this is too much? What if I am reading too much into this." Snippers briefly replayed in his scratchy way,   
"You're telling me she is right behind me and just heard what I said?" Rainer can't help but let out of giggle at that. Fitzroy turned around to meet her gaze,  
"Oh hello," lifting his non-snipper hand up and adjusts his glasses, "I set up the table and got us some crepes for brunch!" With that said, he flourishes his cape aside to fully see the picnic table. Beside the cloth, there are tableware and a vase with a pink rose in it.  
"Oh Fitz, it is lovely," Rainer moved her chair up to the table, "shall we?" Fitzroy cleared his throat and sat down to the right of her,   
"Yes, lets! I brought mostly sweet crepes but I did bring a few savory ones for you, Snippers helped with the garnish. May I serve you some?" Fitzroy's nervous energy was apparent, Rainer picked up on it and she placed her hand on his forearm.   
"That would be very lovely, dear." And with that the tension eased and Fitzroy loaded up her plate with one savory crepe with badly cut green onions sprinkled over it, along with two sweet raspberry and blueberry crepes and for himself he placed all sweet and creamy crepes.   
"I also brought iced tea, it took some bargaining to get the ice procured but a success none the less." He poured them both a glass and a some in a small bowl for Snippers.   
From there their meal started, not much was discussed but the warmness of their glances and closeness of their seats was filling the space enough. 

Once finished, Rainer catches Fitzroy's eyes and decides that this was the moment.  
"Fitzroy, this was a date yes?" His eyes go a little wide,  
"Um, yes, yes I would like it to be." Rainer smiles wide and places her hand on the table, palm up.   
"Me too," Fitzroy grabs her hand and squeezes, "I think we still have to talk a little bit more, yes?"   
"Uh, yes, you helped me find the label asexual and it fits very well for me." Rainer squeezes Fitzroy's hand back to encourage him.   
"So, handholding is okay, hugs are okay and how are kisses?" Fitzroy breaks eye contact briefly before staring back into her eyes,  
"Kisses are okay, I dont think wet kisses are okay but yes to kisses," Rainer beams at him and uses her other hand to move her chair closer to Fitzroy's bench.  
"Would a kiss right now be okay?"   
"I would say yes, a kiss right now would be very okay." Swiftly, Rainer moves her hand up to Fitzroy's cheek and they lean in and share a sweet kiss. As Fitzroy shifts back there is a pinched expression on his face which turns Rainer's to puzzlement,  
"Was that not okay?"  
"I tasted the savory crepe, Rainer, pur first kiss was tainted by savory crepes." Rainer bursts into laughter at his statement.   
"I'm sorry, dear, I guess we will have to make up for that." A soft smile is then shared, knowing that there will be time for more lingering touches, long shared stares and now sweet kisses.


End file.
